


Prompt fills

by ernyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Cats, Gen, Inspiration, Natasha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: Natasha voices opinions - prompt based.





	Prompt fills

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to prompt me here or there

tincanicarus asked:  “It’s better to burn out than to have to keep living.”

     “There might have been a time that I agreed,” she says, “but if you burn out and die, then you  **can’t** do  **anything** after that. Living’s the harder path, the one where you look back and wonder if you couldn’t have done just a little bit  _better_ , couldn’t have pushed yourself a little bit  _harder_ , couldn’t have saved  _one more_ person. Living’s the path strewn with ghosts and nightmares, with ‘ _what if’_ s and ‘ _if only_ ’s and ‘ _why couldn’t I_ ’s.”

     “But we’re  **Avengers** , Tony. We’re not only this planet just for ourselves– we never have been. And every day we survive is another day we can save someone, that we can fix something, that we can help…  _anyone_. We’re not allowed to burn out. We’re not allowed to give up.”

     “And  **for the record**  –  _by the way, I’ll deny this to hell and back if you tell anyone, but just between you and me_  – I  **can’t**  have you burning out on me, alright? We’re in this together, and I need you here just as much as anyone else on the team… maybe  **more** than some of the others. You keep me going and I’ll keep you going too, alright? I know it’s not easy,  _especially_ recently, but you know where I am if you need me. Don’t ever hesitate to call me if I can help. I mean that.”

     She looks down at her hand on his and pulls away, running it through her hair. “Fuck, I’ve gone soft. The point is,  ** _don’t look back_**. We’re gonna kick some _major_ ass out there, you hear?  **We’re gonna be alright.** ”

* * *

arachnaism asked: “If there’s one thing in this ugly, ruthless world I can trust, it’s kitties.”

     Natasha snorts, looking at Jessica, who is currently petting Liho on her steps. “You  **say** that, but they’re devious little things. Cats are  **far** too independent to be  _trusted_ , haven’t you heard?”

  


     As if on cue, the black kitten mews in her direction.

     “Take  _this one_  for example– little thing knows I’m never home, so whenever I am, it comes scampering over and  **demands** affection. Completely unfair, you know, taking advantage of someone like that. I even tried refusing to feed it, left it outside… but then it got cold enough that I thought the furball might  _ **freeze**_ to death and…” She lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Anyway,  _now I have a cat_. It doesn’t make the world any  **less** ugly or ruthless, you know, but at least it’s  **cute** , I guess.”

  


     Liho looks up at Natasha with big eyes.

            “ _Traitor_ ,” she replies to it affectionately. “Look what you’ve done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr!


End file.
